Perfectamente imperfecta
by Bella Valentia
Summary: Siempre quise ser perfecto, el mejor de todo Hogwarts. Ese era mi objetivo: ser el mejor, y enaltecer mi apellido "Zabini"; y todo iba bien hasta que me tope con ella, hasta que me enamore de ella. Esta es la historia de cómo enamorarte de una Weasley puede arruínate la vida ¿O quizás no? Cumpliendo el deseo Enchanted Crown del forum EEQCR


_Hola una vez más volví. Tengo un montón de cosas pendientes las iré subiendo a medida que las empiece y las acabe._

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**__Harry Potter y sus amigos le pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Todas las ideas que no reconozcan son mías. Esta historia fue escrita para cumplir del deseo de **Enchanted Crown** en The Bucket List** Del forum El Escorpion Que Colecciona Rosas (EEQCR).**_

_**Ella pidió: ****"**Hola, aquí viene la mala de yo que sin haber cumplido nada ya quiere hacer un pedido... ¡De verdad lo siento! Algún día te lo daré Karii... Pero bueno, mi pedido... Quisiera un Lucy Weasley/OC. Género y Rating puede ser el que quieran... Solo quiero pedir un par de cosas con respecto a ese fic: que sea narrado por un tercero (omnisciente o testigo) o por el OC, y que sea basado en la canción "La mujer que no soñé jamás" de Ricardo Arjona. ¿Alguien? :D**"**_

_Espero haber podido cumplir como te lo imaginaras antes que lo olvide cite algunas partes de la canción y otras las adapte y están en negrita y cursiva._

_Un agradecimiento a **Lauchyar**_ quien beteo_ esta historia._

_Dedicado a **Enchanted Crown **esta historia es para ti con todo mi cariño, locura. Nos vemos abajo._

* * *

_**Perfectamente imperfecta.  
**_

Mi nombre es _Alexander Zabini _primogénito de Blaise Zabini, a mi madre jamás conocí ni supe quien era, según mi padre, se fue cuando llevaba unas semanas de nacido. Quise ir en su búsqueda, pero mi padre me había dicho que jamás la encontraría, porque era muggle, con ella fue con la única que él pudo ser feliz, por el peso de ser un Slytherin; luego de la guerra mágica, lo abandonó cuando se entero que era mago y al conocer el peso que tenía mi apellido. No le guardo rencor a mi madre.

Como muchos, siempre busque ser el mejor, nadie podía superarme. Capitán de Slytherin, el mejor guardián que tuvo el equipo de Quidditch, el alumno más destacado de mi casa, todo era perfecto, yo era perfecto hasta que la conocí… hasta que esa Weasley llego a mi vida.

_Lucy Weasley_ no era una chica que muchos se voltearan a mirar, porque todos _**la tachan de fea,**_ _**la aburrida, la intelectual**_, la que prefería la biblioteca antes de ir a bailar, pero para mí un Zabini hecho y derecho no me podía gustar una Weasley, era algo de principios, pero aquí me tienen en la biblioteca observándola a la distancia.

* * *

A paso firme me acerqué a ella. Si la iba estar observando, que fuera de cerca, porque ella era auténtica y vivía sin recetas.

—Weasley— me acerque a la castaña de lentes. Lucy, la que todos tachan de fea y en los carruajes nadie le cede el lugar.

— Zabini— responde con su voz irritante— ¿Qué haces aquí?-

Finjo leer los pergaminos que tenía la chica de lentes regados por la mesa.

—Se te olvidó— le respondí con cierta ironía. Lucy rodó los ojos, con claro cansancio de tenerme cerca. Debíamos cuidar aparecías. No podían darse cuenta que éramos pareja. Tenía que demostrar que la odiaba, y esa era la mejor forma.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Y por qué me miras como idiota? -Al escuchar la última pregunta me estremecí. ¿Tanto se me notaba?

—Olvida la última pregunta, lo afirmo, eres un idiota— soltó como intento insulto la castaña

En ese momento me reí de su intento. Siempre era igual, yo me acercaba, ella me insultaba y yo me reía de ella. Así era nuestra extraña relación. Porque en el fondo sabíamos lo que ocurría. Sabíamos que nuestra relación estaba destinado al fracasó antes siquiera nacer los dos. El pasado era poderoso, los apellidos tenían peso, pero no me importaba lo diferente que fuéramos, ella me gustaba, yo le gustaba, todo era una ironía. ¿Una Weasley y un Zabini? Esos apellidos jamás podrían usarse en una oración al menos en voz alta.

— ¿Te sentarás o te quedarás ahí parado como idiota?— Preguntó Lucy

Lucy jamás seria modelo de cuadrado-visión o como sea que los muggles le llamen a esas cosas que ven imágenes en movimiento.

Me siento junto a MI Weasley, no la trato como objeto, pero es mi chica y nadie puede pensar en ella, porque yo soy quien está en cada uno de sus sentimientos

—Lucy, creo que habíamos establecido que era un idiota— les respondí con clara ironía.

Lucy abrió mucho los ojos, y pude perderme en el color pardos de ellos, que según la luz que a ellos le lleguen pueden pasar a ser lo más oscuros y penetrantes o ser claros y acogedores.

* * *

—¿Alex, por qué te gusto? Porque te gusto ¿verdad? Sino no me explico, porque me fastidias tanto— me preguntó Lucy, sentí como mis mejillas comenzaban a arder. Ella sabía la respuesta, pero le encantaba confirmarlo, por algo era una Ravenclaw.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo vi como ella se reía en mi cara. Una Weasley riéndose de mí eso era algo nuevo para mí, pero de ella no me importaba, porque era como mi estrella fugaz, las que aparecen cuando más deseas pedir un deseo.

—Lucy, me gustas,_** porque eres auténtica y vives sin recetas**_, ya te lo he dicho—le repetí claramente fastidiado. Lucy me miro incrédula.

— ¿Me tomas por estúpida?— me pregunta casi en grito.

La bibliotecaria nos pide que nos callemos, tomo sus manos entre las mías y por primera vez las beso en público, algo que jamás haría con una Weasley, pero ella es diferente. Lucy es mi Weasley favorita, y me gusta aunque ella no me crea y me haga repetírselo un millón de veces no a la semana ¡Al día! Cuando quería Lucy podría ser insoportable, pero me encantaba.

Veo como ella se sonroja, le encanta que le bese las manos.

—Te quiero Lucy. Ya lo sabes—me aprieta las manos fuertemente, a tal punto que puedo sentir como me clava las uñas en la piel

—Alexander, estamos destinados al fracaso— me responde con claras intenciones de llorar. —

Suelto sus manos y dirijo las mías hacia su rostro, y seco las lágrimas que se comienzan asomar.

—Lucy, _**me gustas, porque eres auténtica y vives sin recetas, eres de esas mujeres que tratan de vestir al amor de etiqueta, si es cierto he venido a parar**_ con la mujer que jamás soñé, pero también jamás fui tan feliz.

Las últimas palabras se escapan de mis labios antes que las retenga; a Lucy jamás le había dicho que jamás había sido tan feliz como lo era con ella.

Lucy me mira con dulzura y emocionada, yo puedo ver mi reflejo en sus lentes, y esto claramente sonrojado en lo que me permite mi piel mulata.

—Zabini, tú me gustas, te quiero, me haces feliz, pero esto es una locura— me comenta la castaña. Antes que Lucy pueda decir algo más, la beso. En muchos de nuestros encuentros, hemos descubierto que lo mejor para entendernos es cuando nuestros labios se unen. Y estos se mueven de forma acompasada tratando de seguirle el ritmo a nuestros corazones debocados.

* * *

No somos ni seremos Romeo y Julieta, sólo somos una pareja que muchos creen que estamos destinados al fracaso, pero nadie sabe que somos una pareja. y Espero que no nos descubran, sino me espera una golpiza el clan Weasley.

—Alexander, te quiero más de lo que te imaginas— me confianza Lucy. —

Harto de estarnos escondiendo, no sé de dónde saco el valor, pero me levanto y le tomo su mano como si la invitara a salir de la biblioteca. Lucy parece reacia a seguirme, seguro piensa que enloquecí, que se armará un caos cuando nos descubran juntos, porque pero jamás fui tan feliz.

Cuando llegamos a los jardines cogidos de las manos siento que todos me miran, como si estuviera junto algún dragón o una criatura extraña, porque para muchos Lucy _**es la de lentes, la pasada de moda, la aburrida, la intelectual**_**,** pero no me importa _**me gusta porque es auténtica y vive sin recetas.**_ Muchos se deben reír de mí, porque _**he venido a parar con la mujer que no soñé jamás, pero también jamás fui tan feliz**__._

* * *

Siento que Lucy tiembla. Me acerco a ella para poder protegerla, la envuelvo entre mis brazos, para darle la protección que merece. Quizás estamos destinados al fracaso, pero poder sentirla cerca, poder sentir sus labios sobre los míos es lo único que me importa.

Porque Lucy es la de lentes, la pasada de moda, la aburrida, la intelectual, pero la mujer más linda que he conocido en mi vida, y si el clan de sus primos me quiere golpear por salir con ella, lo aceptaré.

Ella es una _Weasley _y yo un _Zabini_, pero en nuestros corazones y en nuestras vidas solo nos gustaría ser: Lucy y Alexander, aunque muchas veces nos gustaría olvidar nuestros apellidos, nuestras familias y el pasado que ninguno de nosotros tuvo algo que ver, sólo queríamos ser: Lucy y Alexander.

Y solo éramos _Lucy y Alexander_ no teníamos apellidos ni casas, sólo éramos una pareja que se quería, y los dos fuimos a parar con quien menos esperábamos y jamás fuimos tan felices.

_**-FIN-**_

* * *

_**Sharon: (y todo quien desee chismosear xD)** Este último tiempo hemos descubierto que tenemos muchas cosas en común que de repente me llega a dar miedo, pero eso no es lo importante. Eres una persona grandiosa, talentosa y que tienes mucho que entregar. Hoy quiero darte las gracias por el constante apoyo que me das siempre que publico una historia, y por la confianza que tienes en mi. Sabes perfectamente que Arjona no me gusta mucho... y las canciones que me gustan no lo admito xD espero haber podido cumplir con tu deseos, pensar como chico, y redactar como lo haría él es algo que no hacia hace años. Siento que narrar en tercera persona no es lo mio, pero me agrado el resultado. Espero que a ti también._

_**¿Reviews?¿Tomates? ¿Algo?**_

_**¡Review plis!**_

_**PD:¡Esta historia solo será publicada en FanFiction! Ya que solo tengo cuenta acá y desde hace años que solo publico en esta pagina.**_

_**PD2: Únanse a mi campaña: ¡Llenemos FanFiction de Reviews! ¡Quizaás alegres a una persona! Y si vas a poner en favoritos una historia deja un review también! que nada cuesta :D**_

_**Besos y abrazos**_

_**¡Nos leeeeeemos!**_

_**Bella Valentía**_


End file.
